Troubles at 0 Latitude, 90 W Longitude
by LGSnow
Summary: The Marauders are sent to the Galapagos Islands by the Order of the Phoenix to avert a threat posed by the Death Eaters.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hey, there. This is my first multi-chaptered piece of writing, and I hope that I will be able to finish it. Please let me know if it is worth continuing, if you like it, or really any feedback. It will probably contain at least 12 chapters, including this (unfortunately shorter than I had hoped) prologue, and likely an epilogue. This will be marked T, because there is likely to be some strong (to some ears) language in future chapters. Any relationships or specific warnings will be dealt with at the beginning of the chapter in question, I think. That's pretty much it, other than that this world is obviously not mine, it belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a stuffy, hot Saturday in the middle of July. Four boys in their late teens sat in one of their flats, partially escaping the heat through use of an atmospheric charm, albeit one that occasionally shot mist at their heads. Drying the latest bit of the water vapor from his head with the arm of his patched sweater, the boy with light brown hair stood, and declared a break from their current activity. "Much as I am enjoying looking over our Hogwarts memorabilia, it is, in fact, now nearly two hours past noon, and high time we ate something."

The tall, lanky, black-haired one mumbled his agreement, and said, "Well, it's my place, what does anyone want? I think I might have a box of Cheeri Owls, but no guarantees, Peter." He glanced at the smallest of the four, then stood up and walked over to the area he used as a kitchen and eating area, and opened a cupboard. "No, no Cheeri Owls, but here are some Pixie Puffs. Why I have these beats me -they taste like shit- but whatever."

His last words, however, were drowned out by the appearance of a silver phoenix, speaking in the deep voice of their former headmaster, a wise old man with silver hair and a silver beard. "James. Sirius. Remus. Peter. The time has come for you to take on an important mission for the Order. Kindly meet Alastor at his place at promptly at 2 o'clock this afternoon to discuss the details. Have a pleasant day."

Upon the disappearance of the phoenix, Sirius walked over to James, and they high-fived. "Our first real mission, Sirius, think about it," said James, who by now had a huge grin on his face. Their happiness was short-lived, however, as Remus broke in with a call from reality.

"Now that we've all gotten over the shock of this, we have all of ten minutes to complete our prior discussion, eat, and Apparate over. Peter, you _can_ close your mouth, now." Snapping out of his momentary awe at their good fortune on the words of Remus, Peter walked over to the kitchen, humming a song by the Hob Goblins. The others joined Peter, and the cupboards were ransacked, and a plethora of dirty dishes created and shoved in the sink, but the four did appear in front of Alastor Moody's house just as the clock was striking two.

They were met at the door by Alastor, and blocked from entering by a staff he had. "State your names," he said.

"Come on, Mad-Eye, you know we're James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, mischief makers extraordinaire," said Sirius with a laugh.

"Exactly why we need to be careful. Potter, what form does your Patronus take?"

"Stag," he groaned.

"Good. Black, from whom did you inherit money?"

"M'uncle Alphard, and you know that perfectly well. And if you were a Death Eater, it'd be dumb of us to answer these questions, wouldn't it?"

"You make a fair point, Black. Remus, what were you doing last Thursday evening?"

"Eating myself." The four laughed, knowing full well that Remus in his wolf form had not, in fact, been eating himself, but running in a forest with them.

Moody peered suspiciously at their mirth, but turned to the last one of the four, and spoke. "Peter. What is the core of your wand?"

Peter started, then squeaked, "Dragon heartstring."

Moody again looked at them suspiciously, then allowed them entrance. Peter took a seat in the corner of the couch that James chose, squealing slightly when it seemed to pull him in, while Sirius and Remus grabbed the chairs which flanked the larger piece of furniture. As soon as they were seated, Moody began. "You know why you were brought here. You will be travelling far from England. The details of when you will depart are on this piece of paper. Keep it safe. There is a group of islands, known as the Galapagos, which are very important in the Muggle world. Many unique species, magical and not, live there. Professor Dumbledore believes these islands to be of sufficient importance to the world to merit the sending of the four of you. You will act as Muggle tourists, and for that reason, Sirius, you will be known as Ryan Black, Remus, you will be known as John Lane, Peter, your surname will be Phillips, and James, your surname will be Peterson. This envelope contains the needed Muggle documents and money. Though you are there as tourists, do not forget your mission- to discover who among your fellow passengers-to-be means harm to these islands, and stop them. We know that they will be on this boat. That should be everything. Do you have any questions?" The four shook their heads, mute, so Moody escorted them out, and barked out, "Good day, and remember- Constant Vigilance!"


	2. Chapter 1: Packing

_Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, everyone. My computer had some issues, which meant that I (hopefully temporarily) lost a part after this and a lot of other stories-in-progress that I hadn't backed up. My idiocy aside, here is part two, short and not very plot-filled though it is. Oh, and I still don't own Remus, Sirius, or the Galapagos Islands. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Feedback of any kind would be highly appreciated._

* * *

"Padfoot! We're going halfway across the globe, by strictly Muggle methods of transportation, and you just want to bring a chocolate bar?"

"Moony? Turning down chocolate, well I ne..."

"Pads, please shut up. We have two hours to get packed and get ready to go, and you have no clue what we might find to eat on the way. And what clothes you've found so far are still strewn all over this room, and do you even have a bag that you're using? It says in this list here that we need swimming trunks, do you have those?"

"Moony, stop it. Do we _really_ need them?"

"Yes, you daft git. We're not going on a mission to Bulgaria, for Merlin's sake."

"Sorry, Moony."

"It's okay, Padfoot. Just please try to have everything on this list in a pile by the time I've found enough food for the four of us."

Remus sighed, and went back to the kitchen. He opened the relatively bare cupboards of his friend's horribly messy flat, and groaned. Chocolate bars, cereal, and ancient fruit. Well, it would have to do, they didn't have time to find more. He conjured some small bags, and started pouring the cereal into them.

"OW! What the buggering..."

Remus started and dropped the bag of cereal, spilling it on the counter. Groaning, he shook his head, and headed warily toward the direction from which his agitated friend's voice seemed to be coming.

"Moony, your suitcase tried to eat me!"

"I'm sure it didn't mean to, Padfoot. What is the matter?" Remus walked through the door, and started laughing. His luggage had been knocked over and was now spilled on the floor, and Sirius was laying in the middle of the pile, wand in hand, socks covering his middle and swimming trunks on his head. Remus grinned, and shook his head again, staring at his flustered friend. "Padfoot, if we didn't need to be out of here..."

"What, Moony, what if we didn't need to be out of here?"

"Never mind. Please keep trying to find everything on that list, I'll put this back together. And it won't kill you to find everything, instead of summoning it and tripping over my bag."

Sirius groaned, and used his wand to flick the socks at Remus. He caught them all, and put them back in the suitcase, looking at Sirius with one eyebrow raised. Sirius looked back at Remus, both his eyebrows raised, but a smile of innocence on his face. "What?"

"Padfoot, just get up. Please."

"Fine." Sirius grinned sheepishly, jumped up without using his hands, and whacked Remus on the head with his swimming trunks. "Got you!"


End file.
